


Make It Better

by Icylightning



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Caring Carlos, Established Relationship, Good Dad Owen Strand, Hurt TK, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet, aftermath of surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Prompt : Can you write an aftermath after the hospital time and Owen and Carlos mothering TK.Aka : Second part to "Kiss It Better"
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bricksiepicks23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksiepicks23/gifts).



> Hi friends!!! This was a request given me by bricksiepicks23 who wanted to see an aftermath of TK's surgery. Thanks for the prompt dear and hope you like this. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Seriously?" 

Carlos sighed as he sat down next to TK who was eyeing the wheelchair as if it was some kind of death wheel. After Owen got all TK's discharge papers cleared, the boy was shocked to see a nurse walk in the room rolling a wheelchair with her. The officer knew TK never was a fan of showing how much he needed help but the doctors strictly told him to take it easy for atleast next two weeks and being the over protective boyfriend, he wasn't going to compromise or take any risk when it came to TK's safety "It's just a wheelchair TK" 

TK rolled his eyes "I can see that genius but I don't need it" 

"You just had a surgery" 

"And I feel fine now" 

"You need to take it easy" 

"I will Carlos, just not in the wheelchair" 

"Your Dad's waiting for you at home" 

"So let's go" 

"Okay..."

"Not in the wheelchair though"

Carlos pressed his lips, knowing how hard will it be to convince his lover "Do you want me to carry you?" 

TK gasped. Now that would be super embarrassing "You wouldn't" 

Carlos pouted "You don't like being in my arms?" 

"I don't like to be pampered like a five year old" TK argued back 

"Then it's the wheelchair" 

"I can walk" 

Carlos sighed and ran a hand between TK's shoulder blades "It's a long way out of here tiger. You don't want to tire yourself from all the walk" 

"But it looks so ridiculous" TK whined laying his head on Carlos's shoulder who chuckled "How about I offer you a chocolate smoothie on our way back home?" 

"Are you trying to bribe me Officer Reyes?" TK interwined their fingers with a smile

"Kinda? Did it work?" 

TK hummed. He was dying to eat anything after spending three days eating hospital food "Fine you win" 

Carlos titled his head to kiss at the side of TK's head "I love you" 

"I love you too" 

Pause

"Seriously?" 

AT HOME

Owen double checked TK's room making sure he had everything ready. He had changed the covers, placed a jug of water, arranged TK's medicines accordingly to his schedule and kept his charger on the side table. He wanted to keep some snacks too but decided against the idea. Why not cook his son fresh meals. The father refreshed his memory at the kitchen groceries thinking about all the items he might need to make TK's favourite dishes "Oh I almost forgot!" he ran towards the cupboard and pulled a stuff toy that was a white fluffy dog knowing how much his son loved to cuddle the toy when he fell sick

Owen heard a horn and rushed out of the room. Carlos was here with TK. He opened the door, immediately supporting his son by holding his arm "Hi kid. Feeling better?" 

TK nodded grimacing at the same time because yeah, the trip from hospital to home had left him exhausted. Owen knew that look. TK was in pain. He shared a look with Carlos "Did he not use the wheelchair?" 

TK looked at his father with a 'For-Real?' expression. He was about to say something but Carlos spoke before him "I think his meds are wearing off" 

Owen nodded in understanding "Let's get you settled in your room where you can eat something and then take your meds" he and Carlos both helped TK inside and led him towards his room

"Wait let me get the pillow" Owen ran ahead to raise few fluffy pillows and place the dog next to them "C'mon now"

"Dad! Why did you take Bozer out" TK grew red with embarrassment but his father waved a hand off in dismissal "You always love to cuddle him when you're not feeling well" 

"My boyfriend is standing right next to me" TK muttered

"I'm sure he understands that even a man needs to cuddle, even if it's just a toy"

A deep blush formed on TK's face "I do not cuddle Bozer.. I mean the.. the toy" 

Carlos smiled finding TK too cute in this situation. He nudged his boyfriend "Hey it's okay. I think it's adorable and Bozer is quite a macho name" 

"Yeah, also that I'm still a baby inside" TK glared at his father, the traitor who let his secret out. Owen just responded with a kiss on his forehead "You'll always be my baby. C'mon let me help you"

"Dad I'm okay. You've already done a lot" TK gestured towards the room

"I'm just making sure you're comfortable" said Owen again adjusting the pillows "Carlos could you help him" 

TK opened his mouth to protest but Carlos was already moving with him towards the bed. He gently laid TK down, his movements as light as feather "Easy..." he kept a hand on TK's back "Lower yourself slowly" 

TK bit his lip as he was manuvered to a sitting position. His eyes were already drooping close as he mumbled "Okay... I'm gonna... need some good stuff ..for the damn pain"

"I've made your favourite cheese sandwich. Let me get that for you before you take your meds" Owen looked at Carlos "Make sure he doesn't fall asleep" 

Carlos nodded taking his place next to TK and saw Owen leave. He felt a weight on his shoulders and stroked TK's cheek "Hey tiger. No sleeping"

"Not..s.'eeping" 

Carlos smiled brushing off few strands of hair from TK's forehead "Do you need anything else?" 

TK reached out to interwined their hands "Stay" 

"I'm not going anywhere" said Carlos placing the stuff dog within TK's reach and smiled lovingly "Neither is he" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TK woke in the middle of the night to feel pressure in his bladder. He needed to go to the washroom. The boy looked at his side and was saw Carlos sleeping. He must have fallen asleep while keeping an eye on him because he was still in upright position. A warm sensation cursed through TK. He felt so lucky for having such caring boyfriend. The pressure increased in his bladder and he groaned

TK thought of waking Carlos but he looked so peaceful in his sleep. His eyes then fell on his father who was also sleeping on a chair. That position looked very uncomfortable but then he also knew how stubborn his father was when it came to taking care of him

TK didn't want to disturb them for such a small trip to washroom. He could definitely do this on his own. He gingerly got up from the bed, swaying when dark spots danced infront of his eyes. He caught the head of the bed for support and waited for his dizzy spells to pass. He then paddled his way towards the washroom wrapping an arm around his stomach. The boy somehow managed to reach to the washroom, tripping over his shaky legs on the way

TK quickly fished doing his business and washed his hands. Suddenly he gasped when sharp pain shot through his stomach and he doubled over

"TK? Are you in there?" asked Carlos and TK almost cried in relief "Could.. you come in.. please?" 

Carlos pushed the door open and his eyes widened "TK! What are you doing?" 

"Huh?" 

"You're bleeding TK. Did you tear your stitches?" 

Green eyes looked down in confusion and sighed looking at the blood seeping through his bandages and onto his T-shirt "Maybe on the way... I think I tripped once.. Damn that was my favourite t-shirt" 

Carlos carefully hooked TK's arm over his shoulder and led him out "I'll buy a new one you big baby. Let's change your bandages"

When TK stepped out, he wasn't quite surprised to see Owen arranging fresh bandages, cream and new t-shirt for him on the bed "Dad" 

Owen motioned Carlos to first make TK sit down "I heard you guys. C'mon I got it all ready here" 

Carlos gently lowered TK on the bed and carefully pulled the t-shirt up and over his head. When the air hit his bare tender flesh, TK gasped in pain "Shit that hurts!" 

Owen grabbed TK's hand and gave a light squeeze. His other hand went to rub the boy's knee "Hey it's okay. I'm here" he watched Carlos peel the blood soaked bandage and TK shook clenching his eyes shut "You're doing great kid. It's almost over"

Carlos quickly applied the antiseptic cream and wrapped TK's torso with fresh bandage. He then helped his arms through the sleeves making sure not to jostle his wound "I think you should take your meds" 

Owen nodded "I'll go get some hot chocolate milk before you take your meds" 

TK bit his lip to ride out the pain and nodded "Thank you Dad... Carlos... you guys are the best" 

Owen kissed TK's forehead and got up "Well we do have the best patient in the world" 

Carlos laid TK back down and caressed his hair "Why didn't you wake me up? I could've helped you" 

"Didn't want to disturb. You've been taking care of me since morning" TK replied with a tired smile. Carlos leaned down to press a soft kiss his lips "You don't have to worry about me. If you need help, you call. Understood?" 

TK giggled regretting instantly when his stomach throbbed in pain. He took few seconds to collect himself before whispering softly "I love you" 

"I love you too TK"

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
